Ari
Summary Ari is the main protagonist of Okage: Shadow King. He's describe as an ordinary boy with not much emotion who just blends into his shadow. During the beginning of the game, Ari's Sister Annie is attacked by a ghost and cursed. In order for him to save his sister, Ari becomes the host of Evil King Stan who is the reincarnation of The Great Evil King Gohma. Ari then becomes Stan's slave and is forced to go on quest to help Stan regain his full power and take over the world by defeating the false Evil Kings who have stolen his power. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A | High 4-C Name: Ari Origin: Okage: Shadow King Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human, Deviant Powers and Abilities: |-|By himself= Superhuman Physical Characteristics Enhanced Senses (Ari can see invisible beings who are no longer apart if reality), Magic, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Mind Manipulation, Healing, Sleep Manipulation, Resurrection, Supernatural Luck (His Luck raised his chance to physically hit Epros with physical attacks), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm illusions and other "Overshadowed" beings) Invisibility, Intangibility, and Non-Corporeal (Those who are "Overshadowed" have lost their place in reality and are no longer apart of history, existing existing outside of space and time, and cannot be seen, heared, or interacted with, their very actions to the world go completely unoticed, even those who can effect the mind and soul are unable to effect them) |-|With Stan= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Ari can see invisible beings who are no longer apart of reality), Extrasensory Perception (Stan can sense other evil beings), Animated Shadow (His shadow is possessed by Stan, who can freely move on his own), Non-Physical Interaction (Ari and Stan can both effect Non-Corporeal beings), Intangibility, Non-Corporeal (As Ari's shadow, Stan dosn't have physical form), Soul Manipulation (While Ari is looking into someone's eye's while directly in front of them, Stan can take control and manipulate their soul), Statistics Amplification, Supernatural Luck (His Luck raised his chance to hit Epros with physical attacks), Healing, Elasticity (Due to his physiology, Stan is capable of stretching himself), Energy Projection, Resurrection, Explosion Manipulation |-|Resistances= Law Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathy Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Reality Warping, Information Manipulation, Life Absorption, Fear Manipulation, BFR, Memory Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Sealing and Power Nullification (As a "Deviant", he is practically immune to Beiloune's "Classification" effects) |-|Optional Equipment= All previous powers and abilities, Statistics Amplification (Panther's Fang and Cerberus Fang boosts his Attack Power, 1st Fight Charm and Iron Necklace boost her durability, Bandit's, Pegasus and Divine Shoes boost his agility, Hand Knit Cap and Omnibooster boosts his attack power, durability and agility), Supernatural Luck (Holly, Laurel, Legendary Leaf, Hand Knit Cap and Omnibooster boost his luck, Aves Amulet give the wearer a higher chance at evading spells, 1st Star Badge gives the wearer a higher chance at evading attacks), Heat Generation, Aura and Magnetism Manipulation (Heatwave Ring creates an aura of heat around the wearer that diverts metal swords), Illusion Creation (Mirage Ring creates an illusion of it's wearer to distract the opponent, helping them dodge attacks), Healing (Nut, Big Nut, Miracle Nut and Bountiful Nut restore his Heath, Strawberry and Whim Berry restore his magic energy, Clarity Charm cures Confusion, Bummy Charm cures Speed Reduction, Villain's Charm cures Life Absorption, Rust Off Charm cures Durability Reduction, Sommelier Charm cures Magic Absorption, Angel Charm and Big Boss Charm cures Paralysis, Alarm Charm and Awakening Stone cure Sleep, Writeoff Charm cures Tax which reduces the amount of money an enemy drops, Mega Charm cures all Curses, Purging Stone cures Poison, Liberation Stone, Cheerful Stone and Mega Stone cures Magic Nullification, Mega Stone also cures Sleep, Poison and Paralysis), Resurrection (Energy Flower and Energy Bouquet can resurrect fallen companions), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Mongoose Whisker protects against poison), Sleep Manipulation (Rooster Feathers and Sun Medal protect against sleep), Power Nullification (Weed Resistance protects against magic nullification), Paralysis Inducement (Flake of Snow protects against paralysis), Status Effect Inducement (Guardian Crystal protects against Sleep, Magic Nullification and Paralysis, Unicorn's Horn protects against Poison, Sleep, Magic Nullification and Paralysis) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Defeated and later becomes much stronger than Evil King Chairman who was stated to have the power to incinerate an entire building which would require this much power) | Large Star level (Fought and defeated Beiloune after he classified himself with the full power of "Classification") Speed: At least Subsonic (Far faster than Big Bull Evil King who moves as a blur) | At least Subsonic (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class | Large Star Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level (Superior to the Spotted Cat Team kids who could tank attacks from Evil King Stan who is superior to Evil King Chairman) | Large Star level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, Several meters with magic Standard Equipment: Swords and Armor Optional Equipment: Accessories: (Panther's Fang, Cerberus Fang, 1st Fight Charm, Iron Necklace, Bandit's Shoes, Pegasus Shoes, Divine Shoes, Holly, Laurel, Legendary Leaf, Hand Knit Cap, Omnibooster, Heatwave Ring, Mirage Ring, Aves Amulet, First Star Badge, Mongoose Whisker, Rooster Feathers, Sun Medal, Weed Resistance, Flake of Snow, Guardian Crystal and Unicorn's Horn) Recovery Items: (Nut, Big Nut, Miracle Nut, Bountiful Nut, Wild Strawberry, Whim Berry, Energy Flower, Energy Bouquet, Clarity Charm, Bummy Charm, Villain's Charm, Rust Off Charm, Sommelier Charm, Angel Charm, Alarm Charm, Big Boss Charm, Writeoff Charm, Mega Charm, Purging Stone, Awakening Stone, Liberation Stone, Cheerful Stone, Mega Stone and Guidance Jewel) Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: If Ari is in complete darkness, Stan cannot appear due to Ari not having a shadow. If Ari is killed, Stan will be sealed back inside his bottle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Overdrive: Ari can boost his or one of his companions Offensive capabilities. * Decoy: Ari makes all enemies target him instead of his companions. * Mend / Heal / Restore: Special skills that Ari can use to heal himself or his companions. * Night / Slumber: Spells Ari can uses to put groups of enemies to sleep. * Blaze Sword / Blizzard Sword / Lightning Sword: Ari can cover his sword in fire, ice or lightning to increase it's power. * Revive / Life Spark: Special skills Ari can use to revive his fallen companions. * Friendly Thunder / Friendly Blizzard / Friendly Inferno: Stan unleashes 3 different types of element attacks upon all enemies, however these attack don't actually do element damage but rather normal damage. * Raging Devil: Stan waves his hand and creates electricity around multiple targets, shocking them. Key: Early Game | End Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Shadow Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Elasticity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Okage: Shadow King Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 8